


Bohemian Rhapsody

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Song Parody, just a bit of Crowley feeling unworthy of Aziraphale, nothing that bad I promise, really it was only a matter of time before I did a Queen song so why not this one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen rewritten to be Crowley's perspective of the days immediately following Armagedidn't, following the show's story not the book's.





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm gonna be deep into this show for a bit, so here's another parody. This one is Queen, as requested by Zoya1416.
> 
> Like always, I recommend listening to the song while you read (or sing it in your head, I'm sure you know the tune). This one's a little more stream-of-conscious-y than usual, so let me know if it's hard to follow so I can figure out a way to make it clearer.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen or Good Omens*

Somehow we're alive  
Could say ineffably  
Stopped Armageddon  
Now we're facing reality

To others' eyes  
Trusting all the lies I weave  
I'm just a demon, I have no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Started high, sauntered low  
Who survives and who goes doesn't really matter to me, to me

Zira, we made it out  
Back to what we had before  
Really I want nothing more  
Zira, we had things we loved  
But now they've gone and burned them all away

Zira, ooh  
Never meant to say goodbye  
The stars are nothing if you are in danger  
But I spoke, but I spoke as if nothing really mattered

Now that the time has come  
The danger's yours and mine  
Gotta act now to survive  
Swapping face and body, it has to work  
We'll rely on Nutter's words to be the truth

Zira, ooh  
I won't let you die  
It's only you who's ever seen past my Fall

Wearing a different silhouetto of a man  
Gabriel, Gabriel, calling over some demon  
Hellfire and lightning  
Should be very frightening me  
(Reconsider) Reconsider  
(Reconsider) Reconsider  
Reconsider possibly?  
Didn't think so-o-o-o-o

"We are the good guys, why would you kill me"  
He is the best one of this whole family  
Why does he love such a monstrosity

Bid farewell, show no fear, may we meet again  
Just die now! No, it's time for you to go (I won't go!)  
Just die now! It's time for you to go (I won't go!)  
Just die now! It's time for you to go (He won't go!)  
Time for you to go (He won't go!)  
Time for you to go (Never, never, never, never, he won't go)  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, this'll kill you, this'll kill you (It won't hurt but you don't know)  
Beelzebub had a bathtub put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can sentence my angel to die?  
I lost him once already, I won't let that lie  
So, heaven, stay away from him, heaven  
Just leave him alone, just leave him alone and with me

Someone really matters  
Anyone can see  
Someone really matters  
Someone really matters to me

A new day with him dawns

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
